chaos_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Vohl Pelhot
Vohl Pelhot was the name of a San 'Shyuum scholar who was a Follower of the Mantle. Pelhot was always known for his zeal when he participated in studies involving the Forerunner's concept of the Mantle of Responsibility. Pelhot's religious fervor though was no always appreciated by his colleagues who felt that the San 'Shyuum showed too much enthusiasm when researching the Halo Installations. In 3235, Pelhot attempted to activate Installation 05 and nearly succeeded, though in the end failed in his attempt at the hands of both Sally Acorn and Sonic the Hedgehog. Biography Pelhot was born on Janjor Qom, the San 'Shyuum homeworld, which was thought for centuries to have been destroyed by stellar collapse. Vohl grew up in a coastal community not far from the massive depression in the ocean which resulted from a portion of his homeworld being removed by the formation of the Covenant Holy City of High Charity in the distant past. Pelhot was always enamored with the Forerunners and his family, a collection of clerks and traders, saw that he was able to achieve his goal of studying the Mantle of Responsibility, a suitable alternative to the worship of the Forerunners themselves. Though the San 'Shyuum of Janjor Qom were descended from Stoics - priests that wished to keep the old ways of their religion, Pelhot began to show behavior that seemed to be more in line with Reformists -followes who broke away from the old way of teaching and eventually became the Prophets of the Covenant. Worried that Pelhot may treat the Forerunners like gods, his family sent him away to a monastery on a far distant world orbiting twin white stars. To their misfortune though, the world holding this monastery also contained libraries holding secrets of the Forerunners that had been passed down through the centuries, which, as it turned out, contained information stolen from Reformists several hundred years prior detailing things such as the schematics of the Halo Installations. Pelhot continued to follow the Mantle's teachings without fail, but continued to steal glances at the information regarding the Halos, and with his own misinterpretations of the texts, believed that they were the means to gaining access to the Mantle where it could then be used to bring peace to the galaxy. Pelhot believed in the Great Journey mentioned in the texts and that the rings were key to achieving it, though he also learned that several rings fell into Human hands, with some being inhabited. Enraged that the Humans so ignorantly lived upon what was thought to be holy ground without reverence for where they lived. Pelhot also learned of what was only mentioned as a 'key'. He did not know that it referred to an Activation Index. The Indexes were incredibly rare and almost all were thought to be in Human hands and permanent storage. The monks of the monastery heard of his plans to gain possession of them and he was expelled from the temple after only a year of attendance where he was sent back to his homeworld with shame. Pelhot was not to be deterred though. He gathered what resources he could and departed Janjur Qom to see the Index. After years of searching, he acquired one, though he never spoke of what he had done to actually get it, only that those who originally possessed them were no longer around to report the crimes. In his travels, Pelhot gained a series of followers, which included the Jiralhanae Itrian, and two men of a Human race called the Mastenarii, Ranu and Tamo. He gained additional followers when word had spread of what he intended to do. His band was small though - less than a hundred. This number dwindled quickly when any trace of treachery was found and exterminated. Pelhot's searches brought him to Installation 05 - one of the easiest to reach and one of only two Halo installations where the coordinates were openly circulated. The other being Installation 03, Gamma Halo. Pelhot's quest received a bit of fortune with the arrival of Sally Acorn, a Mobian who had been exploring Installation 05 on vacation. She encountered him within one of the stone temples on the ring. Pelhot brought her and her friends, Sonic the Hedgehog and Amos Bannister along for assistance, not telling him of his plans. The group sought out the Silent Cartographer, the ring's map room. Acorn demonstrated that she was a Reclaimer who could activate aspects of Forerunner machinery despite not being Human. This allowed Pelhot to access the map room and locate the Control Room, though he did not name it as such, only that it was a temple. Upon arriving at the Control Room, Pelhot threatened Acorn to activate the ring, going so far as to have Amos Bannister shot to get her to cooperate. Acorn did as she was told and activated the ring. When it seemed that he had succeeded and inadvertently killed all life in the galaxy, the ring was deactivated when Sonic the Hedgehog removed the Index from the system, causing the firing sequence to be aborted. As it turned out, the UEG had disconnected parts of the ring's systems from its phase pulse generators. If an event were to occur, it would never spread out to its 25,000 light year original design, though nobody in the Control Room at the time would have known this. Sonic's actions, at the very least, saved every soul on Installation 05. Pelhot was arrested immediately after. He had been pursued by ONI investigators who believed he was in the area after word of his intentions had spread widely enough. Trivia * Pelhot was strong and young enough not to require a Gravity Throne to move around; he bore his weight on his own feet * Pelhot is the second San 'Shyuum encountered by Sally Acorn and the first not directly associated with the Covenant Remnant * He was fluent in several languages, including English, the Mastenarri tongue, and Jiralhanae speech List of Appearances * Journal of Sally Acorn (First Appearance) Category:Character Category:San 'Shyuum Category:Alien